Nancy Dell'Olio
Nancy Dell'Olio is a housemate from the seventeenth series of Celebrity Big Brother. She entered on Day 1 and was evicted on Day 11. Background Nancy is an Italian-British lawyer who first came to public notice as the girlfriend of Sven-Göran Eriksson, the then manager of the England national football team. She has since presented Footballers' Cribs on MTV in 2005, and participated in Strictly Come Dancing in 2011. Celebrity Big Brother 17 On Day 2, Nancy was nominated for eviction by Jeremy McConnell after he, Scotty T and Stephanie Davis were given the power to killer nominate three housemates. On Day 4, Nancy failed to gain enough votes to be saved by the public so in an eviction twist, the rest of the housemates had to vote who they wanted to be evicted from the House out of Nancy and Winston. In a vote of 1-13, Winston was evicted and Nancy was therefore safe. Profile Why did you sign up for Celebrity Big Brother? I don’t know, yet! It seems to be the right time. I have lots of things going on in my life and it is the right time to have a break from it all. It is a real challenge and a really interesting experience. This is the big one. Who knows, maybe I will retire from public life after this! What sort of housemate will you be? I have no idea. I don’t know how I will react to certain situations and I don’t think you can know until you are in that situation. Maybe I will discover things about myself. Either way, it will be interesting. I think I will be laid-back, but also fun. I am quite good at meeting people and getting to know new people, and I am good at hosting parties. I think I will get on well with most people. What do you think the public perception is of you and would you like people to get to know the real you? Well, we all think we know what people in the public eye are like, but we don’t, not really. So I don’t know what they really think but they definitely don’t really know me. Whatever happens, no negative can come of this. It will be nice for people to see me. What will annoy you about other housemates? I don’t think there is much that will annoy me. Anyone who treats someone with a lack of respect, that will annoy me. But I know there are certain rules about behaviour and I hope that people will follow those. I think people who aren’t clean, because I am very clean. But I hope to find harmony with the people that I meet and live with. What do you think of the rumoured line-up? I deliberately haven’t really Googled anyone because I don’t want to go in there with preconceived ideas about the others. But I do think I might know two people. I know Kristina Rihanoff, because I was on Strictly and we did the tour together. And I know David Gest, a little bit. Not very well. But I would be very pleased to see both of those. Did your family and friends give you any advice about the show? Yes and no. I really only just told them right before I went on. They did have some advice. But I won’t say what it was! What will you miss while you’re in the house? My TV, my books, and my telephone. Just speaking to certain people who I speak to every day. That can be hard of course. Have you brought a suitcase full of your hallmark glamorous outfits? Yes, there will be a few things! But actually, I’m mainly going to dress very casually, at least during the day. That’s another thing I want a break from. Would you like to win? It would be nice, but I don’t even know if I’ll stay in too long. Who knows? But I think you can win in different ways. If I leave having made a good impression, that will be winning to me. That’s my main concern, rather than coming first.